shed_17_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dud13 And Doctor who Massacre: The Aftermath of the Seven Hour War
is an idea by [[https://shed-17.fandom.com/wiki/User:[REDACTED] REDACTED]]. Syno/Description Once a upon time, there once was a couple known as REDACTED and REDACTED that had a goal of turning mutated humans into combine vehicles. After the Combine had taken over Aperture Science, GLaDOS was now given commands from the couple to turn animals and headcrab zombies into Combine vehicles. It was the combine's and the couple's chance to start a new generation of horror, murder, and death. Characters Antagonists *William Afton *Claire Afton (Although she turns on William (who is now springtrap) near the end) *Unnamed Black Mesa Scientist Interviewed *Mr. Bentley *Farmer Pickles *Mr. Beasley *J.J (Briefly) Combine/Human Vehicles *Scoop (A 15 year old boy who has a huge interest in construction machines.) *Clara (A 7 year old girl who wishes to be a construction worker when she grows up.) *Miguel (A 14 year old boy with depression who ignored his girlfriend so he can be turned into a H10-44 Diesel Locomotive.) *Chell (A 11 year old boy who got punished by having his gender changed from a boy to girl.) *Nick (A 12 year old boy who got shot at a school party.) *George Basil (A 20 year old man who thought being human was terrible.) *Erik (A 12 year old boy who has autism.) *Hedy (A hispanic 10 year old girl.) *Tumbler (A 11 year old boy who got hit by a truck when he playing kite.) *Nathan Lamarr (A 20 year old man who got turned into a headcrab zombie, he was heavily suffering so The combine can't help but they bio-fused him with the help of Aperture Science bipedal robots and hit logistics employees into a unit for a massive fleet of their own form of trains.) Trivia *A few of the construction vehicles' backstories were changed. This included: **Nicholas/Nick Velvets was going to be murdered by a serial killer commonly known as Jason Voorhees, it's mentioned, but wasn't supposed to be shown. But his name wasn't said, instead he was referred to the guy in the Iron Man suit (because of his appearance resembling Stark) because Nick didn't want his name heard on television. **Miguel was going to commit suicide after ditching his girlfriend at a dumpster. **Nathan Lamarr was going to be mutated into a Zombie after a headcrab latched onto him. *The ending teases Engie Benjy: You Can't Fix The Dead, as Engie Benjy (Though blurred) comes to the remains of Bob's Burnt Down Yard and picks up Bob's Toolbox, before the screen cuts to black. *Lofty is the only vehicle character who survived the whole movie, as he escaped with Wendy out of the burning yard and moved to the Big Harbour with her and J.J. *There was to be a cutscene after the credits where Adagio Dazzle was gonna make a cameo appearance and in that cutscene, she appears to be raped by a Bio-Fused Combine Razor Train (aka Nathan Lamarr). Category:Parodies Category:Non-Thomas Content